


Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don’t Let the Bedbugs Bite.

by FangirlWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Just a lot of damn smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWolfie/pseuds/FangirlWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are trapped in a very small room… Hogwarts never was especially safe from booby-traps.</p><p>Pure smut folks. Do not like, do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don’t Let the Bedbugs Bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I have any excuses… This, my friends, are just shameless smut without much of a story x) 
> 
> Ehrm… if you don’t enjoy slash turn back? Otherwise enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Warning about misspelling and grammatical errors (English is not my first language).

How the heck had he ended up like this? 

Draco angled his neck to the side as far as he could to try to spot anything other than black hair. Surprisingly soft black hair, but annoying none the less. 

“Draco, could you just please move your elbow, it’s right in my stomach.”

“Well too bad Potter”, the sarcasm was literally dripping from his voice. “But I can’t move a fucking inch.”

Draco tried to ignore the body that pressed his chest into the wall before him. Tried to ignore the hot breath against his neck and the strong arms around his chest. Tried and failed miserably. 

If he’d just been fat and ugly, Draco thought gloomily. If he’d only hadn’t grown up from the scrawny, messy, bowl-cut nerd into… well this. 

“Can you at least stop jabbing me?!” 

“Stop being so fucking sensitive, I’m trying to get out!”

“Well it’s not working!”

“It’s not like you’re doing anything better!”

“I’m not fucking punching you at least!”

“Oh bu-hu, are you going to tell on me to mummy?” 

Just as the words left Draco’s mouth he wanted to punch himself, hard. It was widely known that Potter’s parents had died when he was an infant. Hell even the firsties knew that tale; he was after all the most famous wizard of their time. People had known his name since he defeated Voldemort when he’d been an infant. That he last year offed the snaked bastard for good had only sealed whatever hero feat he had done as a child. Making the wire-rimmed bastard’s fame take new heights and altering his status from a student to that of a God. 

But he wasn’t a God, no matter if his looks matched that of one. 

But right now they were stuck, and Draco had all but slapped Potter in the face with his blunt comment about parents. Parents that Potter never had had. Sometimes he really painted himself into a corner with his sharp tongue, not a very Slytherin trait at all. 

“Fuck Potter, sorry-” Potter had stilled behind him, his chest still pressing against Draco’s back and his legs placed between Draco’s slightly outstretched ones. The position would certainly look shady from an outside perspective, but then again there wasn’t anyone to notice. Not when they were stuck here, inside this trapped room – Merlin knows where – with each other. 

Draco felt an odd tingle when Potter moved behind him. If he’d only been fat…

“Draco”, Potter interrupted his apology smoothly. “Fuck you.”

“Yeah”, Draco couldn’t help but chuckle a little in relief. If Potter cursed him, that was well enough, that meant his comment hadn’t cut too deep. “Guess I deserved that one.”

“You deserve a fucking punch to the face, but right now I can’t really manage.”

“At least I can poke you in the ribs.”

“Don’t you fucking dare cut me with those elbows again. Freaking sharp as pickaxes.”

“Pickaxes?”

“Muggle thing.”

“Should have guessed.”

Potter tried to move behind him again, hips shifting just above Draco’s arse and stupid robes tangling between their bodies. The whole thing felt a bit too intimate for Draco’s taste, especially since he could feel the hard strength press against him from behind. Because Potter was bloody fit. And tall. And everything Draco was not. 

He felt his legs slide slightly further apart, allowing Potter to settle more comfortably against him, taking away some of the pressure for both of them. That also meant that Potter’s hips pressed closer and Draco desperately whished he hadn’t insisted to go first into this bloody room. Then he might have been the one pressing Potter against the stone wall instead of the other way around. 

Draco noticed to his horror how his feet lost some of their grip against the floor, and they began to slide outwards in a slow motion. Draco squealed helplessly as he tried to stop the antagonising motion before he undoubtedly broke something. 

“Fucking floor”, he muttered as he felt his thighs tremble of the strain.

“Sliding?” Potter’s voice sounded right in his ear and Draco supressed a shudder. That voice ought to be forbidden. Who even had a voice like that? Dark and vibrating, close to sinuous. 

“Yeah”, he managed and jabbed Potter’s stomach again, mostly to clear his own mind. Potter made a small ‘omph’ sound, which sent a gush of hot air to Draco’s neck, the Slytherin shivered at the sensation. 

“Git”, Potter muttered as Draco to his displeasure felt his legs sliding even further apart.

“Potter, this is not working, I need to get my legs more upright or break both of them.”

“Not very agile?”

“Oh do shut up fuck-face.” 

“Ouch, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Just grab me and we’ll resolve this smoothly?”

Potter muttered something underneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like “Pushy git.” Before tightening his grip around Draco’s torso and clearly bracing himself. 

When Draco lifted one of his long legs off the floor to shuffle it closer Potter almost dropped him. 

“For fuck sakes! Just hold on properly you weak-”

“Just try again”, Potter’s annoyed voice interrupted as he grabbed harder. One of his hands sliding down to grip over Draco’s hips while his body pressed against the Slytherin firmer, making Draco’s breath hitch when he felt the focused strength behind him. 

Merlin, Potter really did work out.

Draco managed to move one of his arms and grab Potter’s arm that went over his hips. Clutching the strong forearm tightly while once again trying to secure his sliding feet. Only this time it worked. 

Draco made a small sound of happiness as his legs stopped trembling. Potter held on with all his might in the awkward position they’d had to adapt and Draco felt himself grow slightly red as defined hipbones were pressing into his arse while a strong hand pressed said arse in opposite direction. The harsh breaths in his ears made the whole thing even more odd, and when Draco finally had fixed his feet firmly to the floor he was more than a little flustered. 

Potter rested his head against Draco’s shoulder as they both just breathed in the confined space they were locked in. The warm huffs of air that floated over Draco’s neck were maddening and the silk hair that tingled his cheek weren’t helping. 

“Potter”, he mumbled in annoyance and squeezed over the hand that still rested across his hips, fingertips digging into the bronze coloured skin. “How the fuck do we get out of here?”

The glasses nerd in question just continued to breathe, gathering his bearings. Draco frowned, he wasn’t ‘that’ heavy. 

“Potter!” 

“Oh do give it a rest”, Potter sounded grumpy. 

Draco only sneered and moved back and forth as much as he could, refusing to be Potter’s pillow. “Easy for you to say”, Draco sneered. “You’re not being pressed into a wall.”

“Well I would prefer that to be pressed against Mr table-corner-body.”

“Excuse me! I would have you know that there’s nothing wrong with my body! Just because everyone isn’t fat-”

“It’s muscles!”

“-as you, you bumbling Half-giant! People would kill to be pressed up against this body!”

Potter chuckled slightly behind him, the vibrations of the sound traveling through their all but intertwined bodies. Draco felt his mouth corners turn slightly up at the easy sound and he relaxed slightly into their awkward embrace. 

“Well I suppose you aren’t all table corners.” Potter finally offered with a defined leer in his voice. “But I will still hold my opinion about your elbows, God those things are sharp.”

Draco wanted to jab Potter but had a hard time to since he’d moved that arm to rest over Potter’s when they did the manoeuvre before. “Well your fat is at least soft”, Draco muttered back and was gifted with a small laugh. 

“It’s muscles.”

“So you keep saying.”

“Malfoy”, Potter’s voice should definitely be forbidden. How did people even talk to him without spacing out at the sound of the dark velvet voice? Said Potter tightened his arms around Draco, making the blonde Slytherin gasp as he felt himself close to lift from the ground. “Not fat”, Potter whispered before putting him down again. Draco tried to slow his heart at the odd feeling of being smaller, weaker than Potter. 

Before they’d always met each other with a wand in hand, and then size rarely mattered. Because in the wizard world it was all about reactions and magical powers. Never about physical size, that was simply not important. But here, in the small space trapped under Potter’s surprisingly broad frame, size mattered. It was almost close to intimidating actually. 

“Malfoy”, Potter seemed to have picked up something from Draco’s sudden stillness because he sounded concerned. “It was a joke.”

“Of course I know it was a bloody joke. I’m not a Weasel who needs someone to clarify humour when he hears it.”

“Fine, git”, Potter muttered, seemingly out from his earlier stroke of amusement. 

“Bumbling half-wit.”

They fell silent after that. 

Draco felt himself grow hot in the small space rather quickly, and he wondered briefly if the room had any air circulation. Did they have a time limit?

“Potter”, Draco muttered. “Do you think there’s a possibility of... choking?” 

“What are you on about?”

“Do you think the air will run out?”

“Oh”, Potter sounded surprised. “I don’t know”, he answered truthfully. 

“Shouldn’t you be a little more concerned?”

“Probably. But they must find us soon… Right?”

“The fuck do I know… It wasn’t I who had the brilliant idea to take the shortcut.”

“But McGonagall is going to miss us if we don’t come to her classroom… Right?”

“Probably”, Draco sounded hesitant. “But Merlin knows how long it will take to search through this castle… Perhaps too long.”

“Don’t say that.” Potter didn’t sound sure anymore as his low voice caressed Draco’s ear. “They’ll find us.”

Draco didn’t bother commenting. He just tried to calm down from the alarming feeling of panic that started to make its way through his stomach. Breathe, he reminded himself. Breathe while you still can. Okay that thought wasn’t really reassuring. He tried to concentrate on Potter instead. On the long warm body that surrounded his, on the silken hair that tingled his cheek and neck, on the long legs between his own. 

Potter had turned out stunningly. Not that Draco would admit it out loud, but pressed against the Boy of Wonders that was a hard thing to deny. 

No one really knew how Potter defeated old snake face. One day the wizard world had crumbled and a month later Potter had dropped the body of Voldemort on the front porch of the ministry. Not even his Golden Trio partners seemed to know where he’d disappeared that month, the only thing clear was that he’d grown taller and… Well… Grown muscles. 

It wasn’t just the fame that made the girls sway anymore, because Potter had “it”. “It” as in being bloody gorgeous with broad shoulders and muscled arms and legs. His stomach was flat and so far no one had seen the Wizard Wonder without a shirt. But Draco knew about the rumours, a sad side effect of having Pansy as a friend. 

He had been quite intrigued by Potter’s changes as well to be totally honest. But since he and Potter had been mortal enemies since first year abs and biceps weren’t going to change that. But since Draco always had been and always would be shamelessly bisexual he could appreciate a fine body when he saw one.

And Potter’s body was beyond fine.

Sure Draco wasn’t bad himself, far from it. But he didn’t have the same built as Potter, not anymore at least. He had more of a delicate form, lean and firm but not overly muscular. He’d made girls and boys sway since first year in exception to Potter, but he’d never been on the receiving end. Not before this last year at Hogwarts.

And now he was pressed up against an uncomfortable stone wall, one of his cheeks resting against the cold stone while his back felt warm. Too warm. And Potter’s hand over his hips… Better not think too much. He was still supposed to hate the raven-haired saviour. 

“Malfoy”, Potter’s voice sounded uncertain. 

“Yes”, Draco humoured him. Trying not to think about Potter’s hips against his arse… Not to think about Potter’s… Well he was trying not to think about it. 

“Where’s your wand?” 

“Fucking dropped it, otherwise we would have been out of here already… Yours?”

Potter’s breath danced over Draco’s sensitive neck. “In my back pocket.” He whispered. “I can’t reach it.”

“Have you tried?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Potter sounded slightly annoyed. “I can’t reach it, my arms are fucking trapped around you.”

“No need to get romantic”, Draco murmured sarcastically as he tired to move away from the strong arms between him and the wall. With no success. 

“I wasn’t fucking romantic-”

“Potter”, Draco couldn’t suppress a snigger of amusement. “It was a joke.”

“I knew that.” Potter exhaled as his body slowly relaxed over Draco’s once again. “You will have to try to turn around.” Potter sounded firm and Draco felt his heart quicken at the prospect of doing just that. Turning around… Facing Potter… Kissing-

Wow! Stop!

He made his fantasies crash to a halt as he felt his body tense. “I can’t turn around. It’s too narrow.” He complained in a hopefully convincing manner. 

“Just try it”, Potter’s voice sounded even more firm. 

“But-”

“Just. Fucking. Try. It.” There was no room left for arguments, and Draco sighed slightly. 

“Pushy git”, he muttered as he started to turn around in Potter’s arms. 

It was narrow as Draco had predicted and his hip cut into Potter’s thigh with a low whine from Potter’s side accompanied with the words “Table corners”. Draco just sneered as he with difficultly managed to turn around the last bit, suddenly being pressed against Potter chest to chest. 

His lips reached to Potter’s Adams apple and those maddening green eyes stared at him with faint amusement. Draco was also suddenly aware about Potter’s hand resting on his bum. How the fuck had it managed to slide so low. 

“Why are you groping me?!”

“Believe me Malfoy, I don’t want to have my hand on your skinny arse but it just got there.”

“Oh ‘just got there’ was it? Haven’t heard that one before.”

“Well have you been locked into a tiny room in the wall with someone before? No, didn’t think so.”

Draco pouted as he tried to stare into Potter’s eyes, which was rather hard thing to do considering that his lips almost brushed by Potter’s for every word, motion or breath. Not that it would be awful to kiss Potter, Draco found himself thinking. His lips did seem rather soft up close, and full. He had a slight stubble that brushed by Draco’s smooth cheek as their breath mingled in the cramped space. It all seemed a bit too intense. Not mentioning their hips bumping. 

“Can you reach my wand?” Potter tired to look down at him which was quite a comical sight considering that Draco was partially blocked by Potter’s nose, yeah they stood that freaking close. Draco carefully freed his arms and rested them against Potter’s lower back that weren’t completely crushed against the opposite wall.

“Where did you have it?” Draco breathed and watched in fascination as Potter swallowed. His Adams apple bobbed and Draco found a sudden urge to kiss it. Dangerous thoughts. 

“In my back pocket.”

“Oh really?”

“Malfoy, fuck you.”

“I bet you wish”, Draco’s voice sounded way to breathy to be teasing, and he desperately hoped Potter hadn’t noticed. 

The golden boy didn’t seem to have, as he with a groan mumbled, “Fuck this. Fuck. This.”

“Back pocket was it?” Draco felt his hands twitch slightly as he swallowed silently. How had he gone from going to McGonagall about an argument about quidditch practise to this!? 

He moved his hands down, but quickly noticed that there was a robe in the way. He groaned slightly. “Potter your robe.”

“Oh fuck”, Potter mumbled as he shifted. “You have to press in your arms at the front.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to fucking happen.”

“You managed to turn right?”

“Barely!”

“Wait”, Potter shifted again and Draco felt how his arms gained more freedom from their tight tangling. “Okay I’m going to press into you and then you can move your arms to the sides. Then I will press back and you shove them in through the front of my robe. Okay?”

Draco stared up at Potter as his cheek was slightly itchy from having Potter’s stubble rub against it repeatedly. He nodded and green eyes seemed to have seen the gesture because Potter tightened his grip over Draco’s back and arse. 

Shit, Potter was squeezing his arse; he really shouldn’t find that as arousing as he did. 

“Okay”, Potter mumbled as he shifted a last time. “I’m pressing in.”

And he did. 

It was even worse than before and Draco angled his head to avoid getting his nose broken by a strong jaw. Potter’s head slid down on Draco’s shoulder as the weight of the dark-haired saviour pressed against Draco with an unyielding force. Draco gasped as he felt his ribs bend inwards and how his feet close to lifted from the floor. Then there was the leg… 

Because Potter was as straight as they come perhaps it was natural for him not to think about where he pressed his legs. Because one of Potter’s legs was pressing in between Draco’s and putting weight on a rather delicate place. 

Draco couldn’t help the hitch in his voice as a follow of Potter close to rubbing his damn cock and was quick to withdraw his hands from behind the saviour. 

Potter was everywhere around him and his leg was right there and his hand on Draco’s ass and Draco felt faint. Why did this shit always happen to him?!

“My hands are out, can you please stop crushing me?!”

Potter was quick to press back as far away as he could from Draco – which wasn’t much – and it gave the blonde the necessary room to open Potter’s robes and dive in with his hands. 

They relaxed after the exhausting manoeuvre and Draco’s breath came out in short huffs. His forehead rested on Potter’s shoulder while Potter rested his head on top of Draco’s. The Slytherin wanted to snarl at the warm weight on top of him but didn’t have the energy at the moment. And Potter’s warm jaw did feel rather nice nuzzled against his scalp. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Potter’s jaw moved against the top of Draco’s head and the blonde sighed, exhausted. 

“Well except for the ten cracked ribs I should be fine.”

“Prat,” Potter mumbled, but he sounded rather affectionate. Draco considered himself lucky that Potter couldn’t see the smile that involuntarily spread over his face at the comment. 

Merlin he was ridiculous. Just because Potter had groped him unwillingly and he’d done the same didn’t mean that they would go running towards rainbows when they got out of here. Probably the opposite truth be told. A war hadn’t been enough to stop their hate for each other, why should a small room without a door be any different? 

Looking at the bright side, at least he knew how it felt to be pressed against the most sought out man in the wizard world. He just hopped that the knowledge wouldn’t be a curse in the end. 

“Can you reach it?” Potter’s low voice interrupted his rambling thoughts and Draco sighed happily as the dark sound engulfed him. 

“Calm down”, he answered after a second of basking in the warmth that was Potter. “I’m on it.” 

So Draco reached around Potter’s sides and almost moaned at the sensation. Potter’s sides were firm and warm underneath the thin shirt that separated his hands from skin. He allowed his hands to slide towards the back; bumping over defined hipbones above the trousers and stroking the firm back muscles with easy movements. All innocent enough in the quest of finding Potter’s wand. 

God that sounded wrong. 

“Why the fuck do you have it in your back pocket? Draco cursed his high-pitched voice. He was going to have to feel Potter’s arse wasn’t he? Not that he minded… not at all really… But it felt… intimidating? Somehow it did. It really shouldn’t, not when Potter had groped his arse for the last five minutes. But that had – as the dark-haired saviour said – ‘just happened’, Draco was actively going to caress Potter’s arse with both him and Wonder Boy completely aware of it. 

Why me?!

“Sorry, I didn’t think that someone except me would have to grab it”, Potter sounded slightly annoyed with a clear ‘come-on’ lancing his words. 

“Well you should have thought about it!”

“Draco just fucking do it.”

“I’ll be touching your arse”, he complained with a whine. Not that he didn’t want to… but it wouldn’t do to show that too clearly, so he had to put up at least some resistance.

“I’ve been touching your bony arse for the last ten minutes so stop complaining.”

“It’s not bony!” 

“It is”, Potter squeezed briefly over discussed area and Draco drew in a sharp breath at the feeling. Hips jerking forth without his permission to crash into Potter’s more firmly while his hands tightened over Potter’s lower back. The sensation of hips against hips was maddening and Draco begged to whatever God there was to not let him get hard. 

Potter had gone silent and lifted his head from Draco’s, staring down at the blonde with big eyes. Draco looked up with flushed cheeks and an open mouth, terrified of Potter noticing his arousal. 

Quick to make Potter forget whatever he was about to say, Draco dived down with his hands towards Potter’s arse and pressed his hands flat over the hard cheeks. He felt something stiff sticking up to the right and his hands briefly touched wood. 

There it is, Draco thought victoriously before his mind suddenly went blank. Because Potter had rocked his hips into Draco’s, and this time there weren’t only hard hipbones that greeted him…. Potter was hard. As in erection, as in morning wood, as in ‘let’s have sex’- hard. 

Draco’s head spun. 

Potter trust against him again and Draco could feel how his body responded to the rough force. His head bending back, hips meeting the trusts and whines emerging from his open mouth. Draco felt his whole being tremble, as there was a clear fire that grew inside of him. 

“Potter”, he breathed with a weak voice. All that power moving against him was quite overwhelming. Potter’s hardness rubbed against his own as he continued to press against Draco in hard waves, making air become less important than friction. 

“Malfoy”, he whispered in Draco’s ear while thrusting hard against him as to emphasise. The hand on his arse tightened, as did the one on his back, making them melt impossibly closer. 

Draco stared up into green eyes as he clung on for dear life, taking the rough trusts with a moan and trembling limbs. And then Potter was kissing him. It was so sudden that Draco couldn’t quite grasp how it had happened or if they simply had kissed this whole time and he hadn’t noticed until now. 

Potter’s lips were warm and slightly chapped. His stubble scratched Draco’s cheek but he didn’t care, because Harry bloody Potter was kissing him and he didn’t mind. Not one bit. Maybe he should? 

When Potter’s tongue stroked against his lips did Draco immediately respond by opening his mouth without a second thought. Warmness invaded his mouth as Potter stroked and nibbled with an intensity that was heightened by the harsh thrusts. Draco drank the taste of Potter, a slightly bitter taste that had a hint of chocolate. It was quite addicting as he let Potter invade his senses. 

Potter bit down on his lower lip, making a faint taste of blood emerge and Draco moaned at the slight pain that made the pleasure even sweeter. The blonde Slytherin was drowning and he would saviour every second. If he’d knew that Potter would have felt this good he should have hit on him years ago. 

But after a while did the lack of air grow hard to ignore and Draco managed to put forth a whine in protest. Potter tore himself away from Draco with a soft pop and the blonde drew a deep breath of air in the small room. 

“Merlin”, Potter whispered as he allowed his head to bury itself in Draco’s neck, nibbling on his throat and sucking hard. 

Draco trembled as his breath came out in harsh huffs and his whole body would probably have fallen into a heap if Potter hadn’t been holding him up. He felt his hand tightened around a wand – strange, he hadn’t noticed he’d grabbed it – and realised that he had the ticket out of here right in his palm. 

Only problem was that he didn’t want to get out… not anymore. 

But Potter must have felt something because he suddenly lifted his head from Draco’s neck and stared into grey eyes. 

“You have my wand?” The coarse voice coming from him made Draco’s knees go weak, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one moved by their snogging. 

“Yeah”, Draco breathed and moved his hands forth, aware of their bodies still pressed together. Potter had stopped rocking against him with that brutal strength, but there was still small, lulling hip-motions that made Draco want to arch his back and moan. 

Potter watched Draco as he brought forth the wand in between them. He stared down at Draco with wide blown pupils, making the blonde shiver in odd anticipation. 

“I don’t want to go out of here just yet”, Potter said at last. Rocking his hips into Draco’s, making his point rather clear. “But I want a larger room than this.”

Draco only nodded as he completely agreed with Potter. Even though this small space had proven rather nice, he was still being close to crushed against Potter. He lifted the wand with difficulty before swirling it through the air, mumbling the enchantment to get what he wanted. 

The pressure suddenly vanished. Suddenly the small room had grown larger. Not larger as in large, but definitely into a four yard square. 

Draco dropped the wand as Potter close to bounced on him. Pressing him up against the wall with a rough shove. Claiming Draco’s mouth without holding back. 

Only difference was that Potter’s hands roamed his body this time. And not just roaming, also undressing. 

Draco’s breathing increased as his robe was torn off of him, he jerked at Potter’s robes as well, wanting them off those broad shoulders. Potter let him go for a moment to help remove the cloth covering him. Draco assisted the best he could with pulling at the stupid fabric. 

“Have you a sticking charm on your robe or what the fuck!” Draco nagged as he with hard jerks tried to get Potter out of the tangled gown. 

Potter only laughed as he with a last shuffle managed to drag the black fabric off, letting it fall to the floor in a big heap. He approached Draco again with those predatory eyes but Draco only held out a hand. 

“Shirt”, he ordered. No way in hell was he going to pass up on the chance of seeing the mythical abs that the whole school had gossiped about for months. 

Potter only rolled his eyes as he started to unbutton his shirt with fast movements. “Pushy”, he muttered with a crooked smile. “You too then.”

Draco was pretty happy with watching the bronze skin being revealed one bit at the time, but followed Potter’s command none the less. Tugging at his own buttons with jerky movements. 

He managed to get the cotton fabric off and let it sail to the floor to land beside his robe. God he felt self-conscious all of a sudden. He never had before but when he lifted his eyes to watch Potter he sure as hell did. 

It should be a crime to cover that up, Draco thought dizzily. There should from here on be a law that said ‘Potter should never cover his upper body due to public welfare.’ He was simply gorgeous. Muscled chest, flat stomach – that indeed had abs – and well-defined hipbones. His trousers sat low and Draco felt his mouth go dry as he watched the trail of hair that lead down towards Potter’s groan. Merlin… 

Potter watched Draco with an equal hunger and the fire in his stomach flared to life, stronger than ever before. The gorgeous man before him wanted him, and that was all that mattered. 

They crashed together once again, Potter’s hands tangling in Draco’s hair, pulling and demanding. Draco loved it. He bent his head backwards and allowed his lips to be taken by Potter as the broader man drove his hips forward once again. They both moaned when their chest crashed together and Draco was quick with letting his hands roam over that stomach. 

“Fuck Draco”, Potter muttered as he with a rough thrust pressed Draco against the wall. “You’re so fucking gorgeous”, he mumbled against the Slytherins swollen lips. Draco only whined in response as he pressed up into Potter’s warm body. “Milky white and so damn soft.” He continued, as one of the hands tangled in Draco’s hair broke free to stroke his back.

“You said Draco”, Draco mumbled through sparks of electricity. 

“Hard not to when we’re all but fucking.” Potter responded with a leer colouring his voice. 

“Yeah I was wondering why we weren’t doing that.”

Potter withdrew and looked down at him. Eyes gleaming dangerously in the dim light of the room. “Oh”, was all he said as he let forth a hand to stroke Draco’s cheek in a possessive manner. 

“Or what do you think…”, Draco whispered as his hands grabbed hold of the front of Potter’s trousers, fingers slipping just inside in a maddening motion. “…Harry?” Draco finished and looked up with big eyes into emerald orbs of fire. 

He smirked on the inside as he literally heard Potter’s control snap like a branch in a storm. His toes curled in anticipation the few seconds it took before Potter hit. 

Because then he was suddenly pressed against the wall once again with Potter close to crushing him and Draco couldn’t help but whimper at the overwhelming sensation. Potter’s mouth had attached itself to his neck and Wonder Boy’s hands were tangling with Draco’s trousers, tearing in a very non-gentle fashion. 

This is going to be rough, Draco thought with a smile filled of expectations. He’d never been one for the whole ‘let’s-make-sweet-love’ scenario. Perhaps that was why he usually preferred guys? 

Potter had managed to get Draco’s trousers to open and slid them down together with his pants in one shove. Draco’s eyes that had fallen close suddenly opened at the feeling of going from somewhat clothed to stark-naked in less than a second. He stared up at Potter who just stared down at his member with a hungry expression and felt himself relax.

God why was he so freaking nervous? He was hardly a virgin. 

“Fucking Christ Draco”, Potter muttered as he with one of his hands reached forth to stroke the cock lightly. Draco groaned and clung to Potter’s shoulders with a tight grip. 

“Your turn”, Draco managed between harsh exhales. 

Potter must have nodded or something because his hands were suddenly unbuttoning his own trousers with brutal effectiveness. Dropping the fabric to his ankles and kicking them off together with his pants. 

“Oh fuck”, Draco muttered as he stared down at Potter’s cock. Of course he would have to be bigger than his. It was not much in length but definitely thicker. Draco wetted his lips as he felt a tingle of concern about getting that shoved up his-

“Draco”, Potter’s said soothingly and grabbed hold of Draco’s jaw, directing his head upwards. Draco stared up into emerald eyes, filled with want but also with kindness. He didn’t think Potter would hurt him… Not more than he wanted. The saviour seemed experienced. Strange considering Draco had been certain he’d been all about marrying that Weasley girl. 

But he had been wrong before, and right now wasn’t really the time to pounder questions of any kind. 

“I’m not a girl”, Draco responded to Potter’s soothing and dropped to his knees in a smooth motion. He could feel Potter’s surprised stare in the back of his neck as goose bumps emerge all over his body. He decided there and then to give Potter one of the most amazing blowjobs he would ever receive. So without further delay he opened his mouth and bent forward. 

“Fucking hell Draco”, Potter grunted above him. Strong hands tangling in his hair as he started sucking. Bobbing his head back forth in a slow rhythm. Letting his tongue swirl around the head and shaft, taking Potter as far as his throat allowed. 

Potter seemed to be close to dying above him and his hips trembled, sometimes making small involuntarily jerks – a clear sign that Potter’s control was slipping. Draco would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t been preoccupied and he wondered how far he could take this until he’d rendered Potter unable to think with anything else than his cock. 

He allowed his hands to stroke Potter’s thighs carefully, nails scratching the hot skin as his mouth worked in a maddening slow rhythm. He dragged himself off Potter’s cock until only the head was in his mouth, staring up at the dark haired saviours face with big eyes. 

The sight that greeted him was marvellous. Potter’s face was a whirlwind of emotions. Burning desire, pleasured pain and animalistic want. Potter had all but abandoned his human thinking in favour of instincts and the whole thing made Draco harder than he’d ever been before. 

Potter stared down at him with a helpless expression and Draco closed and opened his eyes slowly, removing his mouth from Potter’s cock and licking his swollen lips before giving the same treatment to the head inches from his face. Harsh breath came from above as hands tightened in his hair, a warning as clear as he’d heard one said out loud. Potter wanted him to continue sucking, Draco was more than happy to oblige.

He knew what his grey shimmering eyes did to people, that he used it while sucking Potter was inventible one of the crueller things he’d done in a long time. Especially since he refused to speed up on Potter’s cock, something that made the Gryffindor above him tighten his grip and urging Draco with small thrusts. 

But the blonde didn’t speed up. He wanted Potter to snap completely. Since Potter always managed to do so to him daily, Draco decided that it was time he returned the favour. 

“Faster”, Potter mumbled from above, voice rough and dark. Draco felt his spine curl at the sound but stubbornly refused to obey it. Snap Potter, he thought as he just stared up into emerald eyes with a challenging expression: ‘if you want me to speed up better do something about it’. 

Potter seemed to have got the message because he suddenly smiled predatory. Making Draco momentarily wonder what he’d gotten himself into?

Then the grip of his hair tightened, holding him in place as slender hips began to move in rough shoves. Draco allowed his head to tilt back as Potter started to thrust, opening his throat as his stomach tingled of the sensation. 

“Draco you’re fucking insane”, Potter muttered as his thrust became rougher when Draco didn’t seem distressed. Draco swallowed around the cock in his mouth even though he knew that he was doomed to start drooling any minute. It was close to impossible not to when someone fucked your mouth. Not that the ones doing the fucking seemed to mind, and right now Draco was naked so presumably no clothes would be ruined. 

Potter’s cock was making wet noises as he pressed deeper. Draco just held on as Potter pressed his head against the wall, driving his hips forth and back with an increasing speed. One firm hand was tangled in his hair while the other presumably rested against the wall as a buffer between Potter’s forehead and the stone.

Draco felt the first drip of drool spill past his lips and it seemed Potter had seen it as well if the jagged moan was anything to go at. 

“Merlin Draco, we should have fucked long ago.” Draco agreed, but couldn’t really point that out, nor could he point out the fact that they weren’t actually fucking. If you didn’t count oral as such of course. 

“You want me to take you Draco.” Potter suddenly said as his hips continued to thrust his cock deep into Draco’s throat. Draco stared up into emerald eyes filled with something that made his insides ignite. 

He hummed between thrusts while letting his grey eyes answer: ‘Merlin yes’. 

“I can do that”, Potter continued as he smiled with sharp teeth. “I can give you the best shag you’ll ever have”, he said as his hips didn’t slow the demanding drives that made Draco’s throat burn in the most exquisite of ways. “You won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Promises, promises, Draco thought as his whole being close to trembled at the dark, sinuous words. 

He looked up into the green eyes as Potter smiled dangerously, thrusting two more times before pulling out slowly. Drool covered wonder boys member but Draco didn’t care as he was jerked up from the hard floor. His knees hurt and he bet they would bruise but he didn’t care about that either. Not when Potter stood before him and watched him like he was a wet dream walking. Sure, he was used to receive looks like that… but not from Potter. 

Potter crashed his mouth onto Draco’s, demanding but lovingly. Praise, Draco’s mind supplied as Potter licked his swollen lips before giving a soft nibble.

“Turn around.” Potter’s hands had found his hips and he helped Draco do just that with a harsh strength. Draco found himself bracing his hands against the stone wall and opening his legs, trust and anticipation colouring the quick movements. 

“Merlin Draco”, Potter nuzzled his neck with soft movements. “You’re like a drug.”

“Drug?” Draco’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Addicting”, Potter’s voice caressed Draco’s ears and he felt himself shiver. Potter really had had a point; they should have done this ages ago. 

Potter’s hand stroked his arse once again, but God it felt different with the knowledge that soon they would be doing more than touching. ‘Christ, Pansy’s going to combust when I tell her I’ve had sex with the Boy Who Lived’, Draco thought as hands travelled down his backside. 

Potter muttered something under his breath and the previously dry hands were suddenly soaked in a cool ointment. 

‘Fucking wandless magic’. Draco felt dizzy. 

Potter grabbed his hip with one hand as the other circled his opening. Drifting around the edges, smearing healthy of ointment on the skin around. 

“Get on with it”, Draco panted as his legs trembled of the maddening sensation. 

“Where’s the ‘please’?”

“Potter”, Draco groaned. 

“Harry”, he corrected with a leer in his voice. 

Seriously, Draco’s mind thought darkly. Potter was bound to be gagging for it just as much as him after that blowjob. Damn that self-control! 

“Fine! Harry can you pretty please get on with it so that you can give me that memorably shag you promised earlier. Or was that bragging false promotion?”

There was suddenly a finger pressing into Draco and he hissed at the harsh intrusion. 

“You know I might have liked you more with my cock in your mouth”, Potter’s voice whispered as he started to move that finger in and out, stretching with a dull burn. 

“And I would like you more if you had that cock up my arse. So get fucking on with it.”

“Pushy”, Potter replied before adding another finger, making Draco shudder and arch slightly. “But at least your begging for it.”

“Oh like you’re not”, Draco breathed while Potter’s fingers worked him open. There were now three of those long fingers inside of him and he felt himself relax around their probing. 

“Touché”, Potter mumbled as one of his fingers brushed by the bundle of nerves inside of the blonde, making him gasp loudly. Even though Draco was facing a wall, he could almost feel the smirk when Potter stroked the spot again, curling his fingers and driving Draco mental with jolts of pleasure. His hips began pushing back against Potter’s fingers as he moaned with an arched back. Not caring about much else than feeling those waves of mind dizzying desire. 

Potter suddenly removed his fingers from Draco’s arse and there was something larger pressing in. He opened his legs more, and forced himself to relax as Potter grabbed his hips while slowly pushing his cock into Draco’s body. 

He would lie if he said that it didn’t hurt. Because it did. Not too badly, but Potter was big and there had been a while since last. But he managed to force his body to take it, knowing the pleasure that was sure to come later when his body had adapted. 

“Merlin you’re tight”, Potter growled against his neck as he continued to push in with small thrusts that finally had him completely seated inside of Draco. 

“I would like to see who isn’t tight when you’re considered”, Draco responded as he gasped for air.

“Is that a compliment”, Potter sounded unsure and not so little turned on as his hands shook while gripping Draco’s slender hips. The Gryffindor did have self-restraint, Draco would give him that. 

“Who the fuck cares”, Draco breathed as he shifted slightly. Potter growled as his grip over Draco’s hips tightened and the blonde couldn’t supress a small whine from emerging. 

“Can I move”, Potter sounded close to mad when he asked the question. Draco didn’t trust his voice anymore so he just nodded shortly. Making sure his feet was standing steady against the floor and hands braced on the wall. 

And then Potter moved. 

Draco was pretty sure that Wonder Boy had planed to go about the whole ordeal slowly but even Potter seemed to have an end to his patience. Because after the first shallow push Draco was almost driven into the wall by the next – much harder – thrusts. 

Potter started pounding and gripped his hips with a bruising force, slamming into him repeatedly with all those muscles behind every thrust. Draco’s world shook as his whole being rocked every time Potter crushed his hips forward. 

For one short second Draco wondered if this felt good or frightening. 

Then Potter’s cock hit his prostate and Draco cried at the pure pleasure beating through his body. He began to push back against Potter’s harsh shoves, moaning and arching at every turn as he felt a familiar pleasure coming at him with the speed of a fucking train. 

Potter was unmerciful in his speed and objective. Not slowing down or waiting for Draco to catch up if the blonde fell out of rhythm, just singularly pumping his hips with one goal in mind. Release. 

Draco loved it. Every shove, every scrape against the bundle of nerves inside of him, every earth-shattering thrust. It didn’t feel like anything he’d felt before. ‘The Boy Who Lived to Shag’, his brain unhelpfully supplied but Draco couldn’t disagree. Potter knew what he was doing. 

“Merlin”, Draco choked out as he felt a familiar pleasure building in his stomach. Potter continued to ride him hard as he released one of the hands that had been gripping Draco’s hips in favour of gripping his cock. He began stroking. 

Later Draco would probably be slightly put off that he sobbed of the pure ecstasy as he could all but hang on in the wild pulse that seemed to engulf them both. There was a distinct sound of skin slapping and moaning accompanied by incoherent words in the fashion of “God please” and “Fuck”. Draco’s fringe bounced on his forehead and his whole being trembled as he balanced on the fine edge towards infinity. He couldn’t even breathe as he felt Potter’s grip around him tighten for a fraction of a second and then he fell apart. 

‘Fell apart’ as in that his vision turned black and white at the same time as one of the more intense orgasms of his life burned through his body. He might have screamed, but honestly he didn’t know, couldn’t know. The only thing he was conscious of was hard thrusts as pleasure slowly surrounded him before fading away. Leaving him drained and weak as Potter’s thrusts started to grow erratic. 

Draco wanted to sag into a pile on the floor. His legs certainly agreed, as did his stamina but Potter was still fucking him – there was really no other word for it. Potter’s hips driving him closer to the stone wall with every thrust, and Draco would have fallen if Potter hands hadn’t held him tightly in place.

“God Draco you’re beautiful”, Potter muttered as he pounded into the blonde. “I could fuck you forever”, he muttered as one of his hands grabbed hold of Draco’s shoulder. Using his grip to be able to thrust harder, deeper. Setting up a brutal pace that left Draco breathy and pliant in his arms. 

“Harry”, Draco managed to moan and felt his eyes close to roll back into his head as Potter drove into him impossibly quicker. Wonder Boy’s breath came out in fast huffs and Draco knew instantly that he was close. “Harry”, he moaned again and he felt Potter close to spasm as he fell apart. Driving into Draco with two stabbing and unforgiving thrusts that rather hurt than felt good before reaching his peak.

Draco shuddered as he felt warmth spur into his body as he finally was released from Potter’s bruising hold. He slid down to the floor ungracefully and leaned against the wall, feeling completely out of it. 

His whole being was still trembling all over and there was drool running down his chin – not even mentioning Potter’s come sliding down his legs – but he didn’t care. He was just completely drained. He wouldn’t have moved if the Dark Lord had come barging through the door in a pink dress. All that Draco had the strength to concentrate on was breathing. 

‘In and out.’

‘In and out.’

‘In and-’

“How are you?”

‘-out?’

Draco managed to pursue his body to move, or at least his head. Angling it slightly to the right only to meet unyielding green eyes that stared at him with… was that affection?

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but he didn’t manage to make a sound. It turned out to an opening and closing of lips in a rather silly fashion. Not that he cared; he was too tired to care. 

“Yeah”, Potter replied with a lopsided smile to his wordless answer. “Me too.” 

Draco felt like he should be offended by that easy smile, but then again, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just had this one thing he wanted to do… what was it called again? Sleep. Right, sleep. He wanted to sleep and not think.

Potter continued to stare at him with glowing eyes. No doubt admiring his handiwork in rendering Draco bloody Malfoy speechless. 

Draco was sure that Potter also would be speechless if he wasn’t so damn fit. May Merlin curse exercise, he thought bitterly. Or maybe not on a second note, because he rather admired Potter’s body. May Merlin curse stamina, he decided at last. 

Potter had shifted closer to him. Sitting beside him on the cold stone floor stark naked and still annoyingly unruffled. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how he himself looked. With spit and come all over him, hips and knees bruised, sweaty, trembling and exhausted. It was a long time since he’d allowed himself to lose control like this. Not that he imagined Potter would gossip about it or spread rumours. He was after all a Gryffindor. 

“Merlin Draco”, Potter shuffled impossible closer and started to tug at Draco gently. The blonde stared back at Potter with annoyed eyes but the raven-haired just smiled wistfully and pulled some more. At last managing to move Draco to rest in his very much naked lap. 

Draco was beyond caring about anything at the moment, so he just leaned his forehead on Potter’s shoulder, grateful for resting on soft skin instead of hard stone and closed his eyes. 

“There’s no way this is going to be a one-time thing.” Potter said as he grabbed his own shirt and started to clean Draco slowly. Beginning with the drool on his throat and chin. Draco was barely conscious but he managed a weak hum in approval to whatever Potter was doing.

Sure, the dimwit could have used scourgify, but he supposed this muggle way of cleaning worked as well. 

“Draco”, Potter said as he continued with cleaning off body fluids from said blonde. “I think you might actually be killing me. Completely and thoroughly destroying me. I know that I promised you a memorable shag… but you forgot to warn about how you would make ‘my’ earlier shags pale in comparison.”

Draco kept his eyes close as he listened to Potter. So he hadn’t been the only one who’d been blown away. He managed to smile faintly and whisper in a hoarse voice. “I just presumed that was common knowledge.”

Potter laughed somewhere above as he pressed a kiss to Draco’s scalp. “Well it won’t be so commonly known if I get to decide.”

Draco felt something flutter in his stomach. He wondered if he should examine the strange feeling but alas sleep was just around the corner. Just around… the… corner…

“Do you think we’ll get out of here”, Potter’s voice interrupted the sweet blackness that had close to surrounded Draco a second ago. 

“Harry”, Draco mumbled. “Shut up.”

“Pushy.” Was Harry’s only reply, but there was a smile lancing the word. 

“Maybe a little”, Draco admitted as he yawned loudly. “Now shut up.”

“Good night, sleep tight”, Harry mumbled against his hair. “Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

Whatever delusional rambling Harry was spurting Draco didn’t care, he just mumbled a sleepy “Shut up” before succumbing to the black void. 

Finally asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fin


End file.
